My Real Feelings
by Surreal Dispute
Summary: Ironical to what they're known for, Hinata, a serious guy, became more expressive of his feelings for Sumino. Teru, on the other hand, sheepishly expresses his feelings for her. When can Sumino distinguish her feelings for the two?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Pochi here, minna-san!

This is my first multi-chapter fanfic for Koko ni Iru yo. Consequently, I'm in dire need of your support. _(And reviews as well!)_ Be it positive or not, comments are well appreciated. Sort of warning as well, this might contain OOC-ness and Cheesy fluffs. :P

Putting this and that aside, _I NEVER and WILL EVER OWN_ any of Ema Tooyama's creations, which include this. And if ever I did, gosh, Teru will forever be yours, Sumino-chan!"

**MY REAL FEELINGS**

**Prologue:**

"_For a plant needn't have two SUNS…_

_But one."_

A year has passed after the quarrel incident between Teru and Hinata, and everything seemed better and better for Sumino.

She was the previously 'unnoticed' identity that lurked in the shadows, until her two suns, Hinata and Teru, brightened up the formerly dimmed path towards friendship and relationship.

_Unbeknownst to most, a sun also has its obscure crater well hidden because of its glowing appearance- hence, can only be lightened up by a different source of light…_

And Sumino had been 'that' light.

After the said incident, had they realized the intensity of their respective feelings for her. Both, confessed, sworn to each other that though they're best friends and love rivals, they'll definitely withstand one another 'till the time Sumino realizes the difference of her feelings for the latter.

Hinata, known to be a serious and straight guy, became more of an expressive person for his feelings for Sumino. Teru, on the other hand, sheepishly expresses his feelings for Sumino; Otherwise, to hold back his emotions, which is ironical to what his shown attitude is.

For that, Hinata's obvious feelings for Sumino caused the unending spread of rumors of exclusive dating and the likes, swarming like a pest on hall ways and corridors of the campus.

* * *

**Pochi's Footnotes:** Okay, the prologue part screwed, really. Sorry for the sudden spike of boredom. (If ever you had one, that is.) But I SWEAR that the next chapter will be more worth reading. :P And for teaser's sake, _**"Try not to steal just a hug, but more."**_ --- more of Teru x Sumino starting next Chapter! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: I'll steal you

**A/N:** Pochi is here once more! This is the 'real' start of my fanfic~ Hope you'll enjoy. Warning: Sort of cheesiness: APPROACHING! (And is really feeling bad for the exceedingly late update. )

"** M Y R E A L**

**F E E L I N G S "** –

Chapter 1: **"I'll steal you…**_**forever**_**."**

It wasn't like any other summer morning. The sun was at its peak already, spitting wide the scorching heat contributed the summer breeze as well.

But as for our heroine, it was just a plaintive occurrence in her very life…until-

"Wai~ the weather today is the best for you, Sunflower-chan," uttered by the rabbit-haired school girl.

Suddenly, the wind howled, causing the sunflower to move, as if nodding.

"Eh? You're asking me why I'm here 'though it's summer?" she smiled.

"Because of you, sunflower-chan!" as she continued to talk while watering her precious flower.

"EH?! SUMINO-CHIN?!" a sudden cheerful voice heard out of nowhere.

Startled, she abruptly replied as she glanced opposite to where the sunflower is.

"Teru-kun! What brings you here?"

"Oh. Seems like Hinata's not here," he said as if ignoring the startled Sumino's greeting.

"Oh? Hinata-kun? He isn't here."

"Huh? Ain't the two of you rumored to be lovers already?" he asked as he scratch his hair.

"E- E- Eh.. I- I- It- It's n...no…not like th…that…yet…"

And she rubbed her fingers while looking down on the flat ground.

"I see…So may I steal you away from him and those rumors for an hour or two?" he said as he winked at her with a grin flat on his face.

"Um, Teru-ku-"

Before she could continue what she was supposed to say, Teru forcibly carried her like how the newlywed husband does to his wife.

"Hehe! It's Hinata's fault for leaving his precious princess alone and goes off by his own," he grinned.

Then, he saw how red Sumino's face turned, and thought of teasing her a little more.

"Shall we go off to out honeymoon, dearie?" he shouted.

"T- Te- Teru- k- k- ku- kun! Demo-"

_Then again, she was interrupted. But now__**- a sweeter**__ interruption. _

She wasn't able to refuse Teru's actions right after _**Teru placed his finger on Sumino's pink lips**_.

"Shh- just this once. I promise, 'kay?"

* * *

"Now open your eyes, Su-mi-no-chin~"

At once, she removed her blindfold tied up for a time being.

"Where are-," she halted as she saw the marvelous gold field filled with the peculiar aesthetic.

"S- Su- SUNFLOWER FIELD!"

She began wandering around the field, touching smelling and talking and-

"Arigatou, Teru-kun!" She smiled; A smile of immeasurable radiance causing Teru to blush a load.

"_**Amidst the radiance of this sunflower field… your smile shines the best…so please…Sumino.. don't look at me like that…Else, I might STEAL you away forever from that bastard…" he said to himself.**_

"Eh? Teru-kun? Are you alright? You seem feverish," Sumino rushes to him, touches his forehead, and adds, "You're boiling hot! Do you feel any pain- "

Suddenly, Teru grasps her hand on his forehead and places it on his chest.

"It hurts… here."

Sumino, previously blushed, and is blushing more and more, pulls her hand away from his grasp. But she was powerless…

…_my mind tells me to pull my hand away from him… but I don't want to be pulled away from him…_

Confused, she shut her eyes.

**PINCH-**

Out of blue, Teru burst into laughter.

"Ahaha~ I told you, I'm not going to steal you from Hinata, idiot."

And continued to poke her cheeks.

"Hmph." She pouts as she moves her sight away from Teru's.

"Oi. Oi," in a serious mood he added, " I'm sorry. I lied."

This caused Sumino to turn her head back to Teru's.

Then, she realizes that her face was VERY CLOSE to his.

_I can feel his breathing…_

_I can feel her breathing…_

Closer… their faces were.

Doki. Doki,. Doki.. (Heartbeat)

Teru touched her face…to her hair… to her ears…

Sumino closes her eyes… slowly… slowly…

*Ring!... Ring….!* - interrupted the 'moment'.

Both, _'shy'_ of what they were doing and _were about to do…_

They turned at the opposite sides.

Silence --- Silence --- Dead silence --- Except for the phone, ringing.

"Etou… wo- won't y- you a- a- answer the ph- phone?" Sumino shyly said.

"Eh? Um- Yep!" He picked up the phone.

"Ee, Teru speaking."

"OI! TERU!" – the bold voice over his phone.

"HINATA?!"

Sumino and Teru glanced then at each other.

"Oi. Oi, Teru! Were you listening?"

"Eh? Uh? What was that again?"

"I said, we need to talk about something…" Hinata said, with a depressed voice.

"About what?"

"I'm leaving for Tokyo this weekend."

"Le- LEAVE FOR TOKYO?" Teru shouted.

Then, he realized that Sumino heard what he said and in an instant noticed how Sumino turned dumbfounded and confused.

" Let's meet up, Teru."

**Pochi's footnotes:** Rweally Sorry if you found this chappie confusing. Novice, Am I! But, I hope you DID understand. R&R if you please! Updates soon!

**PREVIEW for CHAPPIE 02**: "Hinata's about to leave? For what must it be? How 'bout Sumino? And what's with the almost-kiss? Find out on the next chapter, **" Let's switch places.**

Pochi wants to say that without your support, I wouldn't have continued this fanfic.. Gosh. I Lerve 'ya oll!


	3. Chapter 2: Let's switch place!

A/N: Pochi and the usual warnings, once more! This chapter MIGHT contain some OOC's, cheesy lines and alike. Hope you'll enjoy! ^_^

**M Y R E A L **

**F E E L I N G S**

**CHAPTER 2:** _"Let's SWITCH place!"_

"So, what was it that you were supposed to tell me?" the lazy bone Blondie grumbled as he sat on an adjacent chair in the Cafe, meeting place of the two.

"Heh. You really are BlackRabbit," the ebony haired Hinata arrogantly blurted after noticing the exceedingly short time it took Teru to set off from wherever he was, to their meeting place.

"…BlackRabbit replies instantaneously on Sumino's blogs. It was as if talking to her personally..rapidly," the ebony haired lad added.

"Don't exaggerate things, HInata. You're way TOO serious," he sighed.

Hinata smirked. After which, his mood abruptly changed into a serious one-

"I'll be leaving for Tokyo… A Nationwide Kendo Competition is bound to take place there. Being the vice captain of the club, I was chosen to participate-"

"Cutting that short, Hinata, you have decided to take this opportunity…right?" Teru butted.

"Exactly. Tokyo is quite far from here, and I guess I'll be staying there for half a year… at maximum," he said.

S I L E N C E -

Teru, sipping his lemonade, cracked the dead silence.

"_Why the hell must Hinata explain this things precisely…to me?" Teru thought._

"Hin-"

"LET'S SWITCH PLACE!" Hinata blurted suddenly out.

"Cough..Cough..What the hell are you saying, Hinata?!" he exclaimed, as he almost killed himself from choking amounts of lemonade he sipped.

"Let's switch place," he redundantly uttered in a monotonous tone. He was really serious.

Hinata's unusual seriousness made Teru quizzically astonished. He rashly stoodd up, tapped the table, and screamed, "YOU MEAN, I'LL DO THE KENDO THING, AND YOU STAY HERE?!"

S I L E N C E -

S I L E N C E -

S I L E N C E -

S I L -------------

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! PFFT! HAHAHAHA! TERU! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE THIS IDIOT! YOU'RE THE WORST!" Hinata shouted as he laughed hilariously.

"Eh?!" Teru whispered, and is still puzzled.

"Of Course not, Idiot!" Hinata said as he tapped Teru's shaking shoulders.

After their laughter, (Er, Hinata's laughter, I presume.), Hinata and Teru sat on thei respective seats and initiated the serious mode, once again.

"Let's switch places… in a way that… I'd be his BlackRabbit. And you'll be her Hinata."

"I'll be…you? And you'll be m- me?"

"Not literally. You see, BlackRabbit is someone… who can help her, support her, and be with her, neglecting distance. While Hinata… He is someone who can be by her side… Her side, alone… to comfort her… to support and to LOVE her," Hinata seriously said.

S I L E N C E -

"I bet, you understood that, Teru. I'll do whatever it takes to be with her even I'm away… because this is how I love her."

Teru gulped.

"_So… this is… how Hinata truly LOVES her… He's too dedicated… other-centered… unselfish… and desperate. Such a love… I can't- "_

"…and you love her too, right?" snapped Teru from his inner thoughts.

"I… I…" Teru mumbled.

"Say something, Teru? Anyhow, I must now leave… I will tell Sumino about this… on our date… our date on the day that I will leave for Tokyo," Hinata depressingly said.

"I'll definitely call her out…later," he added.

Pausing, Hinata looked at the silenced Teru and wondered if he'd stop him from calling Sumino about his planned date and flight to Tokyo.

But, Teru was silent…

"Well, I guess, I'll take my leave now, Teru. See ya."

He stood up and left the café.

"_Won't Sumino be hurt… if she learns that their date will be the mark of a six-month departure of a special friend? Won't it be better if Sumino learns about this earlier? Won't she be-"_

As soon as Hinata went out of the café's door, Teru instantly called Sumino-

As soon as Hinata went out of the café's door, he instantly called Sumino-

"SUMINO---- " both of them uttered.

* * *

**FOOTNOTES:**

Somehow, I managed to update faster~ and this is all because of 'yer support! Thanks-lots, minna-san! OOC for the both, ain't it? Rweally sorry! Please look out for my next update! Love-lots, Pochi-chin!

**PREVIEW'S SAKE:**

Both of them were her sun. Both of them truly loved her. Both of them called her. Both of them had their own intentions. But ONLY one of them will be answered by her angelic voice. Who would it be?

_**Next Chapter: "Help me, Arisa-chan!" **_


	4. Chapter 3: Save me, Arisa chan!

**A/N: **Pochi is very LAAAAATE in updating dechu~~ Gomen dechu~~ And to compensate for that loss, I wrote a looooonger chapter. (Oh wait—is that a fair compensation? XD)

To my dearest: _Tamikamikun, The Anime Wolf, Kanya, nyaggerz, Mugiwara, LovE ^-^, Cytrus, Ikuto Loves Me More_ and to all those who read this fanfic, I so loooove you, BB. *glomps* Without you, I wouldn't have posted the continuation of this.

So as the pre-FF warning, "Might contain OOC's and a clichéd cheesy fluffs, but please, do enjoy."

* * *

…**M**….Y…**R**…E…A…L…**F**…E…E…L…I…N…G…S…**3**…

* * *

_Chapter 3: Arisa-chan, save me!_

_

* * *

_

"…_I wonder if she'll really come_," Sumino wondered, looking at her sunflower colored wrist watch she won from a supermarket lottery. The minute hand already passed 3 as finished off her small mango crepe. Nothing to do but sigh, she moved near the bench when suddenly, she felt someone covered her eyes. Surprised, she immediately stretched her two hands up and shouted, **"U-Umm, I-I S-SU-SUR- SURRRENDER!"**

"_Am I held captive by…gangsters? Or am I abducted by mafia? Or am I-"_

But ironical to what she was imagined, the hands that held her began to loosen, and a sweet, yet teasing giggle was heard. As soon as she regained her sight, she immediately took some distance and finally glanced back to where she was held captive- only to find out that it was her blonde classmate, who she was to meet: Tanaka Arisa. She was holding her mouth, obviously wanting to laugh hard, but can't. Mobs have encircled them enough after the commotion they've caused.

"…T-Ta-Tanaka-san?" Sumino questioned as she still took a fair distance apart from her.

And finally, the crowd began to disperse, leaving the two alone at that far end corner of the mall. "…T-Ta-Tanaka-san?" She repeated. "Haha, sorry Suminon! I didn't imagined that this would surprise you a lot," she replied, winking back to Sumino.

"…ah, So-Sorry. It's my first time someone did _that_…T-Ta-Tanaka-san—" she said, without looking on her eyes.

"…Hmph. Suminon-chin! Haven't I told you to call me A-RI-SA ~CHAN?" She said, pouting her face.

"…A- Ar-Arisa-ch-ch—, ah, I can't…" Sumino silently uttered, clutching her hands and totally embarrassed.

Witnessing how hard it was for Sumino, she decided to tease her 'lil bit more. She shook of her hair and pose like a real bully, with hands on her waist even. "Then, I'll go home now," she mentioned, walking with a slow pace away from Sumino. _"Oh, Sumino-chan, please stop me~"_

Sumino, realizing that her savior was leaving, decided to put all her courage a front of her. Holding all her breathe out and shouted, "I-If I treat you a Mango Slushie, will you reconsider…A-Arisa-chan?"

Arisa, then, paused. Afterwards, she glanced back at Sumino and shouted, "…that with extra milk will do, Sumino-chan!"

"Y-YES!" Sumino shouted as she painted a dazzling smile back to Arisa. In return, Arisa laughed, making Sumino laugh as well. _"Sumino is... the cutest~"_

It was a lengthy laugh and moment of enjoyment. They stood at their places with their blissful mood- they've never had so much fun like this. Until Arisa realized how far _literally_ they were. "…Uhm, Sumino-chin, what's with this distance?"

"…ah! Well… safety precaution purposes?_ She_ _might play a trick on me again…haha._"

* * *

After the commotion they've caused at the farthest corner of the mall, they've decided to go through the favor Sumino asked Arisa yesterday—shopping. They barged in and out of several stores, fitting and combining several items for Sumino, which later they bought.

"..too flashy," Arisa said to the blushing Sumino.

.

"…no, no. That's too mature for you." Arisa continued as Sumino exhaustedly fit all Arisa recommended.

.

"…ack—are you going to a cemetery?"

.

"'s too long, you can't walk with that."

.

…And after the hours of exhaustion from simultaneous fitting and wearing of various garments-

.

"AT LAST! PERFECT! YOU LOOK VERY CU—NO, YOU'RE THE CUTEST WITH THAT, SUMINO-CHIN!" Arisa exclaimed, with eyes shimmering like diamond as she gazed around Sumino. From her usually straightened hair, curls have been mended on different edges. Her pink and innocent lip was purpled with light red tone, implying enhancements on maturity. Her cheeks turned more pinkish, making her blush noticeable than it was before. And her dress—a summer touch outfit, whose colors are well-blended by yellow and gold, traced with nonetheless, her signage—Sunflower-like necklace.

* * *

"Aww, Suminon-chin! You looked so ka~wa~ii~," repeatedly exclaimed Arisa, after sipping the Manga Slushi with extra milk, to be mentioned.

"A-Arisa-chan, I-I'm not," she emphasized as she kept on looking on the ground, very shy.

"TeeHee. Now, can you tell me why you…um, desperately asked for my help?"

"…A-Actually, umm…"

"TeeHee. Then, I shall rephrase desu~~ who are you dating tod- " she stated, as if she's able to read Sumino's mind.

"E-EH! IT'S N-NOT A D-DATE!" Sumino butted, as she swiftly drank her slushie to lessen the discomfort brought by the conversation. "…T-The truth is, Hinata called me yesterday… he said we need to talk—"

"EH—HINATA'S CONFESSING?" Arisa butted.

"…n-no. I don't think so, Arisa-chan. H-He… actually, the way he spoke to me through the phone was… different."

"D-Different?"

"…well, uh, h-he used to speak formal until all the words jumbles…and ended up funny. But the way he was…was too different. It was pretty obvious… that h-he, was pretending to be…cheerful," she sobbed.

"A-And I felt…something's just wrong…and the feeling that there has to be—no! There "must" be something that I should do…to cheer him up." Sumino continued.

"…And one of your ideas to cheer him up is through your dat—erm, I mean, meet up?"

Sumino giggled. "…I'm too clueless, don't I?"

"No. Actually, you did the right thing, Sumino-chin!" she positively replied.

"…And my weird hunch was strengthened when I got a call from Teru right after Hinata hung his call. Teru kept questioning me if Hinata called, and what did he called for— "

"Oh. Teru called as well?" Arisa said, amused from the story.

"Yes. And like Hinata, he's acting weird," Sumino answered.

"That's actually hard, isn't it, Sumino-chin?" Arisa exclaimed, sipping the last drop of her slushie. "Ne, Sumino-chin, what do you think of the two?" She asked.

"...of the two?"

"Yes. Um, Hinata-kun and Mikami-san."

"Hinata… he's very kind to me. He's gentle, but at the same time, manly. He looks best when he smiles. And I want him to be happy always." She answered, as she tried to imagine him, smiling_. "Umm, how did Hinata looked when he's smiling? …he looks very refreshing. His skin is fairly toned brown and is blemish-free, as if untouched by any impurities. His eyes…brown. I feel the warmth of his looks. And his crossed hairpins—w-wait. I-I imagined Teru-kun's face instead of Hinata's! "_

Sumino's imagination popped off after Arisa poked her.

"Sumino-chin? Were you listening?"

"Huh? A-A-Ah! S-Sorry. I tried imagining Hinata's face, when all of a sudden, I imagined Teru's."

"E-Eh?" Arisa blurted surprisingly.

*Ring..Ring..Ring*

"…E-EH? Someone's calling me; Excuse me for a while, Arisa-chan." Sumino said, sitting sideways as a sign of respect and answered the phone.

"Ah, hello?"

"Hello, Sumino-chan," said the male voice over the phone.

"Ah! Hinata-san!"

"Hmm, shall I pick you up at your house, or the other way around?"

"Oh, don't bother yourself, Hinata-san. I'm heading at the Rose Square already."

"Sumino-chan, you're talking formally again."

"Ah! Sorry."

"…and you will never be a bother to me," the male voice said, in a serious tone. "Haha. So, see 'ya" he continued as he hung the phone first.

"See y—"she stopped, after hearing the phone hung.

"Hinata-kun?" Arisa curiously asked.

"Yes. We'll meet within 30 minutes." She answered in a mellow tone.

Arisa, then, pretended to sniff Sumino and said, "I smell something fishy-meow!"

Sumino stared at Arisa, filled with curiosity and wonder. Seeing Sumino's reaction, Arisa giggled. But then after, she obviously halted her childish prank and looked straight on Sumino's eyes. "You know, Knight-in-shining-armor does not end up as the princess's rightful prince," she mentioned. "or wait—was it 'Rightful prince does not end up as the princess's Knight-in-shining-armor~meow?" She added, breaking up the hardly built serious atmosphere.

Sumino laughed silently_, "I wonder what Arisa-chan wants to tell me?"_

Obvious that Sumino has something up in her mind, she suddenly exclaimed, "Sumino-chan! You're going to be late-meow!"

Surprised, Sumino looked at her watch. "Oh, yes. You're right. Arigatou gozaimasu, Arisa-chan! You saved me." She exclaimed, bowing right in front of her and quickly paced to the exit. She hurriedly opened the door, but decided to glance back at Arisa. She waved to her and bowed again, "Thank you for the advice as well, Arisa!"

"_She…she called me, A-R-I-S-A?"_

Exceedingly happy to be called by the first name without any suffix, she waved back at her and shouted, "Anytime! Ja matta ne, SUMINO!"

…And Sumino left the restaurant completely.

* * *

**Footnotes**: At some point, I did feel that I haven't given justice to Arisa's character…did I? Did I? Was she too omniscient? At the same time, to Sumino's. She was somehow—too talkative in my fic, doesn't it? Hwah. I beg your forgiveness if the chapter was too short and boring. (My next update will be really faster, promise!)

**PREVIEW'S SAKE:**

Finally, Hinata and Sumino's 'so-called-by-Arisa Date' will start. But wait- where's Hinata? Late? And what's with that 'stalker' with dozens of alarm clock doing behind the tree? Stalking someone? Following someone? Or just a 'lil bit concerned?

Please watch out **Chapter 4: How did it ended up like this? **


	5. Chapter 4: It's not that I'm watching yo

**A/N:** I AM SORRY. I know, it's been more than a year since my last update and–– I have no excuse left except for the lack of creative juices. Sorry. I hope that you'll still find some time to read (or review if you like to) this fic. :") Without further ado, here's the next chapter~ Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 : It's not that I'm watching you or anything**

It has been 45 minutes past the time they set to meet and Hinata's still nowhere to be found. The breeze was pretty chilly, giving off a hint that rain would likely pour anytime soon. Rubbing her hands repeatedly hoping that minute friction would give her warmth, Sumino stood under the clock tower in the center of Rose Square, waiting for Hinata to arrive. Often, she is tempted to sit on the benches across the tower, but hesitated because Hinata might arrive and miss each other.

"It's weird," she thought as she continued checking her watch, "Hinata, who's always early…is late. What could have caused his delay? Did he meet an accide-"

She shook her head.

"Sumino! Don't think like that! Maybe…maybe he met a pregnant woman and brought her to the hospital! Or maybe, he's helping an old man cross the street! Yes! Just like that. Just like how Hinata is." While she was thinking of all sorts of possible scenarios, the clouds finally let raindrops escape. It was raining.

"Oh no! I f-forgot my umbrella," she realized as she searched through her bag for her yellow foldable umbrella. A surge of panic came. The rain was pouring hard and the wind swept the leaves hard. Sumino, drenched, finally decided to run towards the nearest tree, hoping to find a shelter against the horrid change of weather-when suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her.

Surprised, she exclaimed, "Teru!" with a hint of relief from the agony caused by the rain.

But then, as she focused her gaze more, she was surprised. Or rather, dumbfounded. It wasn't Teru.

"Ah. I'm sorry, Hinata! I t-thought it w-was—"

"Who were you expecting me to be?" He asked, as he pulled Sumino closer…closer to him so they'd fit under his small umbrella.

"Ah, d-don't mind that. I-It was just a simple mistake."

"We better hurry and find a warm place. Especially…that you're soaking wet."

They both agreed and decided to enter the nearest store, which, to luck's jeers, is the café where Hinata and Teru had a talk (Refer to Chapter 2). Sumino sat in the table for two, while Hinata went to the waiter's area to ask for a towel and hot choco. During Hinata's absence, Sumino, amidst all chills she felt, thought more about the mistake she did earlier. "Did I anger him? W-What should I do? Should I apologize? But that was just an honest mistake…or was it? And why was I thinking of Te-"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hinata suddenly spoke, "Funny, isn't it?" He was standing beside her. He placed the hot cocoa on the table and slowly kneeled down to place a dry towel around her and another on her head, temporarily covering Sumino's face, as well as her vision.

"The last time I went here was when I had a serious talk with Teru," Hinata said. "And we were talking about my six months stay in Tokyo…starting tomorrow."

After hearing this, Sumino, albeit surprised, urged to remove the towel that hinders her vision of Hinata but to no avail. Hinata gently pressed his hand on Sumino's lips. Well, not the lips exactly, but the surface of the towel covering her lips.

"Yes, I'll be leaving tonight and arrive at Tokyo tomorrow. I'll probably stay there for half a year for the Kendo National Competition."

Hinata felt Sumino's mouth move a little bit, perhaps, she wanted to voice some thoughts she had on mind, but he didn't let her yet as he shortened the distance between his face and to Sumino's, "During that time, there is one thing…just one thing I want to ask you."

Sumino nodded, clearly knowledgeable that silence was what Hinata wanted from her.

"I want you to think…to think clearly about _who_ am I to you."

"EH?" Sumino managed to utter, though she was restricted.

"Of course, your friend_—_ I want to believe that it's… but, I'm still betting everything on that but— please," He whispered too fast and with a weaker voice leaving Sumino confused for not catching what he said.

"_Who Hinata is…for me? But— " _Sumino asked herselfwhile building up courage to speak out when Hinata suddenly withdrew his hand, as well as the towel covering Sumino's face for quite some time and patted Sumino's head.

"I'm sorry for being late, Sumino. I actually helped an old woman crossing the street earlier_—"_

"You helped an old woman crossing the street earlier_—"_

They said in coordination.

"…"

"…"

Laughter filled the air after_—_both amused that they said the same thing at the same time.

"One. I'm sorry for being late. Two, I'm sorry... you're all wet because you were waiting for me. Third, I'm sorry for the short notice about the Kendo Nationals. Fourth, I'm sorry for suddenly asking you who am I to_—, _wait, I'm not sorry about that."

"It's alright, Hinata-kun! But, I'm s-sorry, but I didn't understand _that _p-part well. What do you mean by that?" Sumino asked.

"But please, do." he said as he looked at Sumino with a serious face; it was an expression Sumino never saw before. It was not scary, though. It just looked like he was very expectant of something…a look that is yearning and sad at the same time.

"_Who am I to you? Did he mean who he is to me?_"

…..

The clock struck the 6th hour of the night when Hinata and Sumino finally left the café. After the bugging question left by Hinata, they resumed to their normal conversation about school, Kendo competition and plans during the six months absence of Hinata. The rain already halted minutes ago so Hinata decided to end their date – _if that could be considered a date. _

"_You're leaving for Tokyo tonight, right?" _Sumino asked.

"Yes. Do you want to come with me to Tokyo?" Hinata asked.

The timid Sumino, who finds it hard to refuse someone, was in the state of chaos; not knowing how to decline the teasing offer of Hinata. She can't directly say 'No' although it was just a tease.

"-Course she won't go," a male voice jeered.

Sumino and Hinata jerked back and immediately looked to where the voice came. It was their blonde classmate, Teru.

"Oi, Hinata. If you keep stalling yourself here, you better not attend the nationals then," mockingly teased by Teru, pointing to an alarm clock he was holding. "It's 20 minutes past six and your train ride is around seven, if my memory serves me right."

"My ride is actually quarter to six," Hinata cleared. "But I couldn't leave because you haven't arrived yet."

"W-WHAT?! Actually, I just h-happened to pass by here. It's not that I'm watching you or anything…eating in that café across the street!" He murmured.

"Then, you did."

"H-Hey! I said I didn't, did I? Get lost, idiot."

Sumino burst into laughter. Teru and Hinata quarrelling over trivial things was really hard not to laugh about. It was one of the joys she could not get enough. "But, seriously, I'll miss this," she confessed. Silent consensus took over. Although Hinata and Teru knew that they were in love with the same girl, they enjoy each other's company; be it karaoke, class activities or conflicts like this. They were good friends.

The sudden silence was interrupted when a disturbing, repetitive and annoying sound of classic alarm clocks boomed in the vicinity. Second by second, the sound kept on getting louder and louder– and it all came from the same source–– from Teru's backpack.

"Why do you have those?" Hinata annoyingly asked as he grabbed his bag to shut them off.

"Same question here, Teru-kun," Sumino said following Hinata's lead.

"I- I was just making sure that Hinata won't miss his train–oh damn, why did I alarm thirty of them?" Teru exclaimed.

"C'mon guys! Let's turn them off quickly!" Teru ordered.

"_So Teru was…just around us today?"_ Sumino thought while glancing intently at Teru, hoping for an answer.

Teru noticed that Sumino was staring at him, so in turn, he approached her poked her forhead. "The alarms won't turn off if you keep staring at me like that, haha!" Teru teasingly claimed as he returned back to switching the alarms off.

In a while, they finished. Sumino and Teru bowed apologetically to the people nearby, who were deliberately bothered by the noise they created.

"I'm sorry for that Hinat–" Teru turned to where he perceived Hinata would be, but he's not.

"Sumino, have you seen Hinata?"

"No, I though t he was just around–Oh wait, there's an e-mail," Sumino answered as she checked her phone.

"_Sumino, Teru._

_I already left 'cause I might be late for my ride. See you in six months!_

_Hinata "_

"That bas–! He should have told us that before he left," Teru said.

"Oh wait, there is a PS," Sumino noticed.

"_PS: Sumino, please think about what I said."_

"What did he say?" asked Teru.

But Sumino didn't reply.

…

**Footnotes:**

It has been more than two years since I last read Koko ni Iru Yo. So, I think, the image and characteristics of Hinata quite blurred out from my thoughts and strayed form his usual self. Thus, OOC. He actually appeared to be _'darker' and 'gloomier'_ this chapter. (Or, in this fic.) To be honest, I unconsciously patterned Hinata with _Shigure in Watashi ni xx Shinasai!_ /Or so I think.

I have no idea on when I'll post the next chapter. So, I'm really sorry. *bows apologetically*

**Preview:**

No more previews, haha!

PS: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, read and followed me and this story! I studied hard to write better because of you guys. You're all so awesome! 3 /Though I don't know if I improved. OTL


End file.
